Parents on the go often times have to contend with packaging and carrying premeasured formula and cereal outside of the home. Consequently, meeting the dietary needs of a small child while traveling away from home can be quite challenging and complicated for a parent or caregiver.
Conventionally, various containers having multiple compartments have been used to separate different baby formulas or other granulated food items. However, these containers have the tendency to cross contaminate the contents of the various separated items disposed in each of the compartments. When conventional containers are flipped over to dispense the formula, or are tossed about when moved or carried, the premeasured contents from one compartment will often leak into an adjacent compartment and contaminate the contents therein.
Thus, there is a long-standing need to have a container configured to effectively address these needs.